Kaze no Stigma  The Fading Love
by The Blue Mask-cara
Summary: Ayano's feelings for Kazuma is fading away and might lost forever. And Ayano tries to avoid Kazuma in all the ways she can while Kazuma is doing all the ways he can to make Ayano believe that he love her. Chapter 11 is now up!
1. The Fading Love

Kaze No Stigma/Stigma of the Wind:

*I don't own Kaze no Stigma.*

*Sorry for the wrong grammar, I'm not that good in english.*

The Fading Love

"Ayano's feelings for Kazuma is fading away and might lost forever. And Ayano tries to avoid Kazuma in all the ways she can."

* * *

After defeating the demon that Bernhardt summoned, Ayano is afraid to fully love Kazuma because of the fact that there's only one in his heart and that is Tsui Li. She's scared that one-day Kazuma might leave him for Tsui Li. Although Tsui Li is already dead, an exact replica of her that extract from the last feelings/thoughts of her is just wondering around and might mess Kazuma's mind.

Ayano tried to avoid Kazuma in many ways she can think of. But of course Kazuma is great in tracking people, so he always finds Ayano. One day, Ayano's father has a case to solve for Ayano and Kazuma. "I'm not feeling okay. I think I'm sick" Ayano said to his father to avoid Kazuma. Her father told her to lay down and rest. Her father believed in Ayano but Kazuma noticed that she tries to avoid him. When they both out of the meeting room, Kazuma grabs Ayano's hand. "Are you trying to avoid me?" Kazuma asked with anger in his eyes. " Wha-wha-w-w-w-what? No! W-w-why would I do that?" Ayano replied. "Then why are you shaking?" Kazuma replied. Ayano look away and said, "I'm not shaking, idiot!" in a loud voice and went to her room.

Kazuma finished the case. He lay down to his bed and think again the conversation that he had with Ayano earlier. He tried to think hard of the reasons why Ayano is trying to avoid him but he didn't see or find any reasons at all.

Early in the morning, Kazuma goes for a walk at the park. He saw an old lady. The old lady offers him to read his future and answers some questions. "Sure." Kazuma answered.

The readings begin. "You are in great danger. You need to be careful and always be alert. And there's a girl that is very close and important to you and she is in danger as well, the same danger that you will have. Protect her with all your strength."

"I want to ask something about that girl" Kazuma said to the old lady. "Alright! What do you want to know about her?" the old lady replied with a mystery in her look. "What is bothering her? Why is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Kazuma asked. "She's scared to love you because she thinks you might leave him one day. That's why she is avoiding you. She thought/knew that there's only one girl in your heart and that's your dead ex-girlfriend. She is very hurt. It's hard to get her love back for you again, so start making moves." old lady replied to Kazuma. "What should I do to make her believe that the girl in my heart now is her?" Kazuma's second question. "Just remember this, you are the only one who can open her heart." The old lady replied in a soft voice.

Kazuma look at the sky for 2 seconds and when he looks back the old lady was gone. "I'm the only one who can open her heart." Kazuma said to his self in a very soft, low voice.

-Review please: This is my first time to publish a story(fanfic). I read a lot of great stories and that's inspired me to write, especially the anime, Kaze no Stigma.

Hope you like it.:)-


	2. Lies

Kaze No Stigma/Stigma of the Wind:

*I don't own Kaze no Stigma.*

Lies

Kazuma and Ayano are still doing missions together but the different now is that Ren is with them. Of course, it's Ayano's idea. Ayano is always dragging Ren to the missions. Kazuma is happy that Ren is with them to help but he is a little bit annoyed because he wants to be alone with Ayano.

Until one night (full moon)…

"You two have a mission tonight. You need to hurry or people will be in great danger." said Ayano's father.

"Ren, let's go! We have a mission tonight!" Ayano shouted and went to Ren's room to pick him up.

"I can't go with you guys. I'm sick." Ren said in a sick voice.

"Really? Let me see. Hmmm. But you are not hot. In fact your temperature is normal." Ayano replied.

"Re-re-really? Aaahhh, bu-but I don't feel well and I feel dizzy." said Ren in a panic voice.

"Alright! Then. Just rest for tonight and make sure you'll be fine tomorrow. Bye!" said Ayano and went to Kazuma.

"Where is Ren? Isn't he coming?" Kazuma asked to Ayano.

"No. He's sick." Ayano replied.

Kazuma smirked and said, "I'll just check on him and then we are out."

Kazuma went inside Ren's room and said, " You alright bro?"

"Yes. I really hate to lie especially to Ayano" said Ren.

"Thanks! I owe you one. Goodbye now. Get well soon." Kazuma said and smirked then leave.

Kazuma and Ayano went to the forest.

"Is this where the enemies are hiding?" Ayano asked with nervous.

"No." Kazuma replied.

"What? Then why are we here? We have to defeat those monsters as soon as possible or people might be in danger. Don't fool around Kazuma!" Ayano shouted.

"Calm down, princess. We really don't have a mission. I made all this up. With the help of your father and Ren." Kazuma said.

"What? I cannot believe this! My father and Ren lied to me. Gggrrrr!" Ayano shouted and her face turns red because of anger.

"We need to talk, Ayano." Kazuma said.

Ayano turned back to Kazuma and said, "There's no more to talk about."

Kazuma grabs Ayano's hand and pulls her to his chest and embraces her.

"Ayano. I love you." Kazuma whispered to Ayano.

Ayano's tears dropped and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't."

Kazuma just embraces her tighter and he cried without a single sound.

- Review please. Don't worry. It will still be Kazuma + Ayano. -


	3. Keeping and the Keepers

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

**Keeping and the Keepers**

There's been an awkward silence between Kazuma and Ayano during their missions and after their missions they go to their separate ways; this has became their daily routine during and after the missions. They don't talk to each other except if it is seriously related to the mission.

It looks like Kazuma has given up. But the truth is…he just doesn't know what to do anymore. He already told Ayano that he loves her-he gave all his heart and soul in saying those words because that's the truth! That's the true feeling of Kazuma to Ayano! When Ayano rejected Kazuma's love…Kazuma is really really hurt. Nobody knows what happen that night because Kazuma and Ayano keep it to themselves.

Every night Ayano cries to her room. "Why is this happening? Why to me? Why I cannot love somebody else so that I will never feel pain." Every night she questions herself over and over again with these same questions but there are still no answers. She keeps her true feelings to herself. Even Nanase and Yukari don't know about this. She tried to bury her feelings for Kazuma way way down every time, but the harder she tried, the feelings getting stronger.

"Ayano, what the status between you and Kazuma?" asked Yukari then smirk.

"Nothing" replied Ayano in low voice that only the three of them can here it.

"Come on! Ayano!" teased Yukari and Nanase in union.

"We know there's something up. Is Kazuma your BOYFRIEND?" said Yukari then giggle.

"NOTHINGS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND KAZUMA AND HE IS DEFINITELY NOT MY BOYFRIEND! UNDERSTAND?" shouted Ayano to Yukari and Nanase then she leaves the cake store (I forgot what's the name of the store that they are always going-sorry about that.).

Yukari and Nanase were shocked. They never seen Ayano acted that way. They know that she always refuses her true feelings for Kazuma but this time she is serious.

"What happened? I never seen her acted that way." asked Nanase to Yukari.

"I don't…I don't know. But even so, I can still see and tell that she definitely like, I mean, LOVE Kazuma. But why does she even have to keep it to herself and acted that way? She could tell us because we are her best friend." replied Yukari

"Yeah! You are right. Maybe she just needs to relax. Maybe those missions are giving her hard time." said Nanase. Yukari just nodded.

"Why are they always like that? I don't like him. I hate…I hate hi…" mumbled Ayano but she was cut off before she finishes her sentence.

"Hi! Princess!" said a brown hair guy while smiling at her. "Would you go out with me?"

' _I thought it was Kazuma. They have the same hair color'_ Ayano thought as she look at the guy. They have lots of similarities, like they have the same hair color, the body build-ups and they are same height but Kazuma still the handsome. But I don't say he is ugly…he is cute. _' I guess this guy is the key to forget Kazuma'_ Ayano thought again.

"Your from my history class, right? You are…hhmmm…Kazuhiko Oshiro?" asked Ayano to the brown hair guy.

"Right you are, princess!" said the brown hair guy while still smiling. "So? What do you say about my offer?"

"Yeah! Sure! Why not?" replied Ayano with a forced smile. "Just one condition."

"And that is…" said Kazuhiko

"Don't call me 'princess'. Okay?" said Ayano

"You got a deal, princess…I mean, Ayano" said Kazuhiko and ask for Ayano's hand. "Let's go?" asked Kazuhiko as he smiles softly to Ayano. Ayano just nodded and blush a little.

Doesn't she know or doesn't everyone know that Kazuma is ALWAYS looking and following Ayano where ever she goes.

Sorry for the late update because I've got a lot of school works. Being MMA (multimedia arts) student is really hard and stressful.

Review please! I hope you like it!:)


	4. Mastermind

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

**Mastermind**

The moon is so bright and it's a very romantic moon. That night…

After Kazuhiko and Ayano's 'Date', Kazuhiko escorted Ayano to the Kannagi's.

"Kazuhiko…thanks! I had fun." said Ayano and smiled (this time it's a real smile and not a forced smile).

Kazuhiko smirked and said, "That's great to hear!" He bend down and kissed Ayano' cheek. "Good bye! Don't stay late thinking of my kiss, okay?" said Kazuhiko in a joke way then he leaves Ayano who is just standing in front of their house. Apparently she still in shocked of what happened.

Her eyes are wide open and her lips are slightly open. And her cheeks are pinkish.

But from afar…in the sky, there's a brown hair guy who looks like he is ready to kill somebody. His fists are clenched, and although he is a wind user, you can see fire in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later…

"Ayano, let's go! I want to go home now." wined Nanase.

"Me too!" said Yukari.

"Alright! I'm coming." said Ayano.

"Bye! Ayano! See you tomorrow!" said Nanase and Yukari in union as the reach the gate of their school.

"Alright. Bye!" replies Ayano as she smiled at her 2 best friends.

When Ayano walking alone now to go home she heard a voice calling her and she turned around to see who it was.

"Ayano! Ayano!" shouted Kazuhiko as he runs to Ayano.

"Oh! It's you." said Ayano.

"So…Let's go?" asked Kazuhiko

"Huh?" said Ayano who is a little confused.

"Let's go…on a date!" said Kazuhiko as he smiles at Ayano.

'_Should I? Well I have to, so that I can forget KAZUMA and I don't have anything to do.'_ thought Ayano.

"A-al-alri…" said Ayano but she was cut off.

"Sorry pal! But Ayano can't go." said a guy who is standing at the back of Ayano and his face is very serious.

Ayano turned around to see who it was. "Ka-kazuma?" said Ayano. Of course she knows its Kazuma. She knows Kazuma's voice but she was a little bit shocked. _'Why is he here?'_ thought Ayano.

"And you are?" said Kazuhiko with his one eyebrow was raised up to Kazuma.

Kazuma just ignored him because if he didn't he might punch him, so, she looked at Ayano instead and he whispered to her ears, "We have a mission, Ayano"

Ayano faced Kazuhiko and said "Sorry, Kazuhiko. I really have to go. May be next time? Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ayano and Kazuma finished their mission. And they are still NOT talking to each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kazuhiko is always asking Ayano to go on a date with him. But Kazuma keeps interrupting the two because of the mission. Kazuhiko is really angry to Kazuma but he cannot do anything because of Ayano and he doesn't know what they are talking about. He thought that Kazuma was doing it on PURPOSE.

"I'm really sorry Kazuhiko, but this is uhm impor-important. I promise I'll make it up to you next time." Ayano's always excused to Kazuhiko.

You can see 'what-is-more-important' look on Kazuhiko's face. But he cannot do anything.

"gggrrrr! Cursed you, Kazuma!" murmured Kazuhiko while looking at Kazuma with anger.

But Kazuma heard it but he ignored it and just smirked with a 'in-your-face' look.

xxxxxxxxxxx

During the mission…

"Why is it these monsters never stop on attacking? How many are they? We always have a mission…almost everyday! What do they want? Did someone tell them to attack? Who is behind all of these attacks?" said Ayano who is so pissed-off about the monsters' everyday attacked.

Kazuma just smirked as he looks at Ayano with a little guilt and sadness in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Please review. I can't believe I updated already…because I always update late because of school works. But now I have a free time-for only 2 days. Anyway, I hope you like it. And thank you so much for all the reviews.


	5. Please read!

Please read!

To all the readers,

This is not an update/the next chapter. I'm sorry but I'm gonna update on the 2nd week of September because my finals are coming and I have a lot of works to do (final projects for my major subject). I'm really really sorry. I hope you understand.

Thanks for reading this. Don't worry; I will not abandon my story. I will continue my story for KAZE NO STIGMA!

Sincerely yours,

The Blue Mask-cara. I LOVE KAZE NO STIGMA!


	6. Tears of Happiness and Love

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 6.

**Tears of Happiness and Love**

At the Kannagi's…

"Ayano!" shouted Yukari and Nanase in union.

"Let's go! We are gonna be late for school!" said Yukari with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Coming!" shouted Ayano and she's kinda irritated at the big smile on Yukari's face. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing! I'm just…um…never mind. Come on! I don't want to be late." replied Yukari

Ayano raised one eyebrow and said, "A-alright! Well then, let's walk now so that we will get there on time."

Ayano, Yukari, and Nanase walk together to go to school. Ayano is in the middle; Yukari is in the right of Ayano, and Nanase on her left.

'_What should I do? Should I talk to him and say "Sorry"? But…but I'm not ready to face him. I want to say sorry but after that what will I say next? What will happen next? I really didn't mean to say those words. I don't 'hate' him. I'm just shocked when I found out that he was behind all those attacks; that he was the 'Mastermind'. I know he just did that just to get my attention but it was wrong. Does Kazuma really love me that much; that he did 'that'…for me? NO! NO! NO! He doesn't love me! He…he love Tsui Li and not me. But…NO! I don't love him. Aaaaahhhhhggggg! I'm having headache just to think about it! *sighed heavily* I don't know what…'_ thought Ayano but she snapped out of it when Yukari called her.

"Ayano! Are you listening to us?" asked Yukari while waving her one hand in front of Ayano's face to get her attention.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just thinking of something. What are you guys talking about again?" replied Ayano and she laughed awkwardly.

"Okay! We are just talking about a cool hot spring. We really need it and we are planning to go this weekend. Right Nanase?" said Yukari and looked at Nanase and waiting for her response.

"Yes! That's right. The place is so big and very relaxing too. And you really need it. So…are you in?" said Nanase and blinked at Yukari.

"Um…I don't…"said Ayano who is apparently looking down at her shoes but was cut off.

"Come on Ayano! Pretty please! Please! Please!" begged Yukari and Nanase in union with puppy dog eyes.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so funny with those eyes! But I cannot resist those eyes. Alright! I'll go…I guess. But I have to ask my father first. I just hope we don't have a mission on that day." said Ayano then sighed.

"Alright! I'm so excited! And don't worry, Ayano, you will not have a mission on that day." said Yukari in excitement and then smirked…an evil smirked.

At the school…

In history class where Ayano, Nanase and Yukari are sitting beside each other, the teacher is giving lecture in half an hour now.

"I'm bored" whispered Yukari to Nanase

"I know. I'm bored as well." replied Nanase to Yukari.

And then both of them looked at Ayano who is facing the window and in deep thinking.

'_Should I say sorry to him? But I'm the victim here. I got hurt because of his actions but why do I feel guilty. But if I'm the one who will say sorry first he will think he can do it again or do some stupid things because I will say sorry first right after. Gggrrr! I hate this. Why did I even say that to him? *sighed heavily* I don't hate him. I actually lo…I lo… I cannot even say it to myself. Just to finish this all…I'll just say sorry to him right after school and that's fina…'_ thought Ayano but snapped out of it when a 'bang' on her table was heared.

"Ms. Kannagi! Are you even listening? I said answer my question on the board. Give me the answer, now!" shouted the teacher with one eyebrow was raised.

"S-sorry ma'am. Um…the answer is um…" said Ayano. _'Oh no! I don't know the answer. This is your fault Kazuma. If I'm not thinking about you too much I will know the answer.'_ thought Ayano. "The answer is…" said Ayano but was cut off by the bell. "Phew! That was close." _*sweat dropped*_ murmured Ayano to herself.

"Okay, class! I will see you next meeting." said the teacher. And before the teacher leaves she gave Ayano a 'glare'.

"Save by the bell, huh?" said Yukari to Ayano while they are packing their things.

"I know!" said Ayano and then sighed.

"Are you okay, Ayano? You're spacing out often. What are you even thinking?" asked Nanase worriedly.

"Yeah Ayano?" asked Yukari worriedly.

"Sorry about that. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Replied Ayano while scratching her back head. "hehehe" she laughed awkwardly. And after that conversation they headed to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria…

"Are you okay, Ayano? You eat like there's no tomorrow. You're gonna get fat with that much amount of food." said Yukari.

"I'm fine! And I don't care if I get fat. Nobody will…" said Ayano but was cut off.

"Like you? Love you? Ayano you are beautiful and you are just saying to yourself that nobody will like or LOVE you. For heaven sake there are 2 men that like you. Well…the other ONE loves you. Just don't deny it." said Nanase.

"I'm about to say nobody will CARE. But I guess you are right. But I'm not saying the other ONE loves me. He just…just…aaahhhgggg! Let's stop this. Let's just eat! Okay?" said Ayano, and the three of them continue eating their lunch. After finishing their lunch they get up and went to their classroom.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get something on my locker." said Ayano

"Okay!" said Nanase and Yukari in union and they went to their class.

At the locker…

"Ayano! Ayano!" shouted Kazuhiko while running towards Ayano and waving his hand.

Ayano looked at the guy and said, "Oh! Hi! Kazuhiko."

"Hi! Um…let's go out after school. I'll buy you ice cream and maybe we could eat dinner. Please!" begged Kazuhiko with puppy dog eyes.

'_What should I do? I can't go out with him. Not right now. I have to see Kazuma and say sorry to him right after school. But I cannot resist those eyes. Aaaaahhhhhgggg! Why I cannot resist it? *sighed heavily* Well I guess…I can go out with him now and besides I always rejecting his offer these past few weeks. Hhhmmm… Sorry Kazuma, I'll just have to see you some other time.'_ thought Ayano. "Alright!" said Ayano then smiled.

"Yes! Okay! I'll wait for you at the gate of the school." replied Kazuhiko with happiness in his face. And after that, they went their separate ways.

After school…

Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari walk towards the gate of the school. When they reached the gate, Nanase and Yukari continue walking and then they stop when they noticed that Ayano stopped at the gate.

"Aren't you coming with us, Ayano? Come on let's go home!" said Yukari.

"Sorry guys. I'm going out with Kazuhiko today." said Ayano shyly.

"Okay…but…never mind." said Nanase worriedly. Then Nanase and Yukari continue walking and waving goodbye to Ayano.

After few minutes…

"Ayano!" shouted Kazuhiko. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just finished some school works." apologized Kazuhiko.

"It's alright!" said Ayano then smiled. "Let's go now, I want to eat!" demanded Ayano.

"Hahaha! Alright! First, Let's buy ice cream. I know you like it." stated Kazuhiko then he holds Ayano's hand and they walked.

Ayano blushed slightly. _'What is he doing? And why am I blushing?'_ thought Ayano.

At the ice cream stand…

"Here you go, Ayano." said Kazuhiko while giving the ice cream to Ayano.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" said Ayano. "Oh my! This is delicious! I never know that they have this in here."

"I'm glad you like it! It's just vanilla with strawberry dip and sprinkles and marshmallows. But I think they put something to make it that so delicious." said Kazuhiko. Then they start walking heading to the park.

"I never been in the park this past few weeks." said Ayano while sitting on the bench.

"Well, you're always with that 'GUY' and not with me. If you're with me I'm sure you'll have a good time and not always looked wasted and stressed." said Kazuhiko while looking at Ayano.

"Well…um…hehehe _*laughed awkwardly*_ I'm sorry, Kazuhiko." said Ayano

"For what?" asked Kazuhiko looking confused.

"For rejecting your offers. I didn't mean to. It's just…I have important things to do." said Ayano

"With that 'GUY'? What are those 'important things' that you are doing with that 'GUY'?" asked Kazuhiko with one eyebrow raised.

"Um…it's…um…let's not talk about it. Okay?" said Ayano nervously _*sweat dropped*_. She doesn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Kazuhiko that she can summon fire and fighting monster with Kauma's help.

"Okay…if you say so." said Kazuhiko with a big smile.

They exchanged stories and laughters. They lost tract of time.

"Let's go! It's already 6pm and I'm guessing you're already…hungry?" asked Kazuhiko.

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" said Ayano.

"Well, then…let's go my 'princess'!" said Kazuhiko and holding Ayano's hand.

'_Kazuma.'_ thought Ayano.

At the restaurant…

"Wow! It's not a five star restaurant but the food are very delicious!" said Ayano to Kazuhiko.

"Agree!" said Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko just looked at Ayano while she is eating. And then…

"What is it Kazuhiko? Is there something in my face?" asked Ayano.

"Oh! Um…no. I'm just looking at your beauty." replied Kazuhiko then smirked.

Ayano blushed a little and said, "Oh! Um…thanks…I guess."

"Um…Ayano?" said Kazuhiko.

"Yes?" replied Ayano.

"I was wondering…do you want to go the Amusement park this weekend?" asked Kazuhiko with hope in his eyes.

Ayano blinked twice and said, "Sorry! I can't."

Kazuhiko suddenly frowned and said, "Is it because of that 'GUY'? Are you two going somewhere important…again?"

Ayano waved her hands signaling 'no' and said, "No…its not that. Um…I already made plans with Nanase and Yukari. That's all." and then she smiled.

Kazuhiko smiled back and said, "Oh! Okay! Sorry!"

After a long conversation and laughters, Kazuhiko escorted Ayano at the Kannagi's. As they reached there destination Kazuhiko bend down and kiss her cheek…again! And of course…Ayano blushed.

"Goodnight!" said Kazuhiko.

"Yeah…Go-goodnight." said Ayano who still blushing while watching Kazuhiko leaves. And then she went inside and immediately went to her room. She changed her clothes into a PJ then she went to bed and fall asleep…fast. It's really a tiring day for her but she admits that she had fun on her date with Kazuhiko.

After 2 days…it's finally weekend

"Ayano wake up!" said Yukari while shaking Ayano to wake her. "Come on!" she tried it again.

"Alright! I'm awake now." said Ayano and rubbed her eyes.

"You didn't forget to ask permission to your father about our trip…didn't you?" asked Nanase.

"Don't worry I already did. I'm just surprised when father said 'Yes' immediately. I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence. It's just odd. Oh…well. I'm going to take a shower now. Wait for me outside. Okay?" said Ayano and Yukari and Nanase just nodded as their response.

_***Flashback:***_

_Ayano went to see his father to ask permission about her plans with Yukari and Nanase. Aayno knocked to the door and went inside. _

"_Um…father? Can I…" said Ayano but was cut off_

"_Yes, you may go and you can use one of the limo." said Ayano's father _

"_O-kay? Thanks you father." said Ayano and then went outside._

_***End of Flashback* **_

The long wait for Ayano lasted as she shows up with one bag pack. And they rode on the limo (sponsored by Ayano's father). After 3 hours of rode trip, they finally made to their destination. The 3 of them immediately went inside and looked at everything. It's very huge. Ayano felt her stomach grumbling. She is very hungry after that long tour. They actually lost track of time; it's actually 6pm. They all eat at fancy looking restaurant (part of the hot spring). They all eat like there's no tomorrow since they didn't eat lunch. After that they all went to their rooms to change their clothes to more appropriate since they're going for a dip to the hot spring. Yukari and Nanase are sharing one room with 2 beds while Ayano got a huge room and the bed is so big. It can actually fit two people on that bed. Ayano actually complained about it because she wanted a room with 3 beds so that she could be together with Yukari and Nanase but the manager said that there are no more available rooms except those two rooms that they got now.

After changing they went for a dip to the hot spring.

"This is so relaxing" said Aayno while resting her head on a rock. "I'm glad that I came."

"See! We told you that you need it." said Yukari. _'I can't wait! Hihihihi!'_ thought Yukari.

The three of them just enjoy the hot water. And after that they went to bed. Ayano covered her body with a huge blanket and immediately fall asleep. The pillows are soft and the blanket is so warm so she also covered her head.

At Kazuma…

"Why did I even agree to this mission? Oh well, at least I just have to inspect and after that I'm out. Well…they are not going to pay me that big but I get a 1 night stay at their very expensive hot spring for free." said Kazuma while heading to the front desk. "One room please. The name is Kazuma Yagami." He said to the manager.

"Good evening, Mr. Yagami! Here is your key to your room, sir." said the manager with a big smile. "Just ask anything you need and we will make sure to give it."

Kazuma smiled back…well more of a smirked. And the he said, "Okay. Thanks. All I just need now is a goodnight sleep after that long trip. I don't want any disturbance. I'll inspect tomorrow after lunch." And after that he went to his room.

The room is dark. All the lights are closed. And the only light source is the moon near to the bed. He put his bag on the floor…tired of putting it on the cabinet. He took of his clothes and put only a boxer short. He immediately lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. He embraced the 'pillow' beside him.

'_This pillow smells good. It's smells…lavender.'_ thought Kazuma and finally fall asleep. But is it really a pillow?

8:30 in the morning in the other room…

"Do you think it will work?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes! It will. Trust me." replied the yellow haired girl.

And they heard a scream on the other room.

"See! I told you it would work." said the yellow haired girl. The two of them went outside and peek on the other room of where they heard the scream.

Ayano's room…

Ayano feels hot and can't move. She removed the blanket on her head and opens her eyes slowly and then he saw a chest of a guy. She slowly looked at the guy and saw…

"Kazuma?" whispered Ayano and then her eyes widened and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazuma falls from the bed because of the shock. He hit his back very hard.

"Ow!" whined Kazuma while getting up. When he saw Ayano his eyes widened.

"YOU PE-PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" shouted Ayano and throws a pillow on Kazuma. And of course Kazuma just dodged it effortless.

"This is 'MY' room! What are you doing here anyway?" said Kazuma while his arms crossed. _'That's why it smells lavender.'_ thought Kazuma and then smirked.

"Well…I'm with Yukari and Nanase. What are 'You' doing here?" said Ayano while one eyebrow raised.

"That's explains. I have a mission here and they gave me a free stay here." said Kazuma.

"Oh! I am so gonna get them later!" said Ayano while getting out of bed and getting her towel and clothes then heads at the bathroom. "Don't even think about peeking or I'll kill you! Understand?" said Aayno.

"Don't worry." said Kazuma then smirked. Then he murmured, "I'll try not to."

"Did you say something?" asked Ayano

"No! Go use the bathroom, and after you I'll use it." replied Kazuma.

Kazuma open the door of the bathroom silently and carefully.

He smirked evilly and murmured, "She didn't even locked the door." And then he saw Ayano. She's taking of her PJ. Kazuma now can see her sexy and hot body. His face heats up...it turns red. She was about to take off her bra and her panty when she saw Kazuma peeking out. Her eyes widened and froze to her position but she suddenly frowned and turned red because of embarrassment and anger.

"KA-ZU-MA! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! AND STAY OUT!" shouted Ayano as she closed the door…more of a slam.

Ayano's body flashes from Kazuma's green mind and his face heats up again. Then he smirked.

After all that and after Ayano used the bathroom, Kazuma turns to use it. He grabbed his towel and clothes and went inside the bathroom leaving Ayano sitting on the bed.

'_Should I talk to him now? This is my chance so I won't let it slide. I'll just have to say it to his face. Yeah…that would be great. And then I won't feel guilty anymore and besides I don't really mean to say it to him.'_ thought Ayano. "That was a quick bath." said Ayano to Kazuma as Kazuma went outside the bathroom while drying his hair with his towel and comb it.

"Well…I'm quick." said Kazuma.

And there's an awkward silence. But Ayano broke the silence and clear her throat then said, "Kazuma? I need…to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Kazuma with a concern look in his face.

Ayano stood up from the bed as she face Kazuma and said, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happen during our last mission. I didn't…I didn't mean to say 'those' to you. I'm just mad at what you did. I'm really sorry, Kazuma. I don't…I don't hate you. I hope you under…" but she was cut off.

Kazuma hugged her tight before she even finishes her sentence. Her eyes widened but then she slowly hugged him and buried her face against his chest and closed her eyes. A tear dropped and touched her cheek and wet Kazuma's shirt a bit.

"Thank you." whispered Kazuma to her ear while his eyes are closed and a tear dropped and touched his cheek and fell on the floor. Then he smiled.

Outside Ayno's room…

"Wow! You are right! It worked! I'm impressed." said the blue haired girl.

"Of course!" replied the yellow haired girl then smiled. And then those smile turns to a scared and nervous smile then she said, "But we are so dead meat after this beautiful moment. I'm sure Ayano going to shout and scream at us. Hehehehe_*laughed nervously*"_

xxxxxx

I'm sorry for the late update but I'm just really busy these past few weeks doing school works. Please review. I hope you like it and by the way some of my mistakes (in spelling and in grammar) in chapter 5 I already corrected it…I hope. And I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. Thank you so much!


	7. Failed Plan for Love

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's chapter 5:

**Failed Plan for Love**

At the Kannagi's…

"I think I'm going to rest…those missions are giving me so much pain! I cannot feel my body anymore." Ayano said and sighed. "I'm going to lay down for a while! Hhhmmm! I need you bed, don't let me down." After a minute Ayano fall asleep.

After 10 minutes…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Ayano in panic. "Oh! There's just someone knocking. Come in!"

A guy enters the room.

"Ren? What are doing here? I'm sleeping you know" said Ayano with her arms crossed and her hair was so messy.

"Sorry! But the Uncle needs to talk to you. You uhm…you have a mission." said Ren while scratching his head.

"WHAT! But I only slept for…" said Ayano while looking from her clock "ONLY 10 MINUTES? THIS BETTER BE GOOD! GGGRRRR! THOSE MONSTERS ARE SO DEAD!" said Ayano while storming out of her room and heading to the head of the Kannagi (his father) leaving Ren standing and shaking in fear.

At the meeting room…

The door opens and Ayano enters and slammed the door very hard. She is very pissed of not having a good and long sleep. She didn't even get to the part where she is supposed to dream something good. And her father and Kazuma just looked at her with a question-look in their faces.

"What happened to you princess?" said Kazuma

"It's not nice of waking someone who only slept for only 10 minutes you know!" replied Ayano and she really looks pretty mad. "What's our mission, father?" said Ayano to his father.

"Well, one of our sources said that there are hundreds of monsters are planning to attack the city. They don't know the reasons why. And that's what you both need to find out. Know what are they planning and stop them. Now, I need you to prepare yourselves for the attack. You may go now." replied Ayano's father.

'_What are they doing? I simply…'_ thought Kazuma but he snapped out of it when Ayano said, "Let's go now. We need to prepare and I really NEED to sleep." Kazuma just nodded and followed Ayano outside.

At the gate of the Kannagi's stand Kazuma and Ayano.

"Alright princess…get some sleep and I will pick you up after an hour" said Kazuma while tapping Ayano's head like a child.

"Yeah! Yeah! And stop messing my hair!" replied Ayano.

Kazuma was just about to fly away and go to his condominium but Kazuhiko was running towards Ayano. His fists are clenched and he looked at Kazuhiko making 'don't-think-of-asking-her' look. Kazuhiko looked at him for a second and after that he looked at Ayano.

"Ayano! Let's go out? I know a good restaurant. Their food are so delicious, I know you will love it! What do you say?" said Kazuhiko with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry! But she can't go." replied Kazuma and then smirked

"Are you Ayano? I'm not talking to you!" said Kazuhiko and his fists are clenched. Kazuma just gave him a death glare.

"Kazuhiko…Kazuma was right. I can't go. I…we…um…Kazuma and I are going somewhere very important. We are leaving after an hour and I need to rest and sleep because I'm really wasted. I'm sorry! Maybe next time?"

Kazuma looked at Kazuhiko with an 'I-told-you-so' look while Kazuhiko looking at him with an 'I-will-win-next-time' look. Then Kazuhiko looked at Ayano.

"I understand, Ayano. I will leave now." said Kazuhiko and then leaves.

"Goodbye! Princess. Don't forget I'll pick you up." said Kazuma and smirked.

After an hour…

"Are you ready, princess?" asked Kazuma and Ayano just nodded. Then they flew away.

At the forest…

"Are you sure this is the right place? Because I don't see anything." said Ayano. _'I hope this is not one of Kazuma's plan just like he did before.'_ thought Ayano while looking at Kazuma.

"Yes! I'm sure of it and they are coming soon so you better prepare yourself, princess." replied Kazuma while looking very serious. _'I better deal with this by myself. This will be dangerous for Ayano. But I can't do anything now, we are already here; I cannot just tell her to leave…can I?'_ thought Kazuma and he looked at Ayano. And Ayano is ready to fight. _'I guess not. I'll just have to end this fast. Why do they have to attack now and who instructed them to attack the city? I never told…' _thought Kazuma but he was snapped out of it as Ayano said, "They are here!"

And the fight started!

"Enraiha, materialize!" said Ayano as she summoned Enraiha. "GET THIS YOU MONSTERS! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ayano as she threw a fireball at the enemies. "YES! STRIKE!"

"Don't be so happy about that, princess. They are still a lot of them. And you only defeated 5 of them." teased Kazuma. Well that's the truth. Ayano only hit 5 of them and reality check…there are hundreds of them.

"Gggrrrr! I hate those monsters!" whined Ayano.

Kazuma used wind slash and hit 20 of them.

"Show-off!" said Ayano while preparing to slash the monsters with her Enraiha.

'_I guess we are back to normal. I miss teasing Ayano and I also miss when she's mad'_ thought Kazuma and smirked.

Ayano throws fireballs and hit a lot of monsters. Kazuma used wind slash and hit more; he didn't even move to his place.

Kazuma uses wind slash over and over again. Some of the monsters attacked him in behind but Kazuma simply dodged it.

After a few minutes, he noticed that there's no fireballs or Ayano's voice/scream. He turned around to look at Ayano and he saw a big monster (apparently the big monster is the leader) holding the unconscious Ayano. Kazuma was really mad at the view. His fists are clenched.

"HOW DARE YOU! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" shouted Kazuma and was about to use his wind but the monster used Ayano's body as a shield.

"You don't want to hurt your princess right? Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha! _*evil laugh*_" said the monster.

Kazuma just smirked as a reply.

"Wha-what are you smirking at?" asked the monster.

And then a strong wind hit the monster at the back and almost drops Ayano but Kazuma catches Ayano fast. Kazuma puts Ayano down carefully and making sure that she was fine. After that, he looked at the monster with his fists are clenched and ready to kill.

"I'm going to kill you!" said the monster to Kazuma.

"Really? Let's just see." replied Kazuma and smirked. A strong wind hit the monster and the monster kneeled due to the impact of the wind in his stomach.

"Now, tell me…why are you attacking? Who told you to attack? Do you really want to be killed?" said Kazuma angrily.

"Ha!ha!ha!" laughed the monster while getting up while holding his stomach. "I did! I'm sick of you ordering us just to get the attention of your princess. I hate it!" replied the moster.

_***Flashback:* **_

_The moon is so bright and it's a very romantic moon. That night…_

_After Kazuhiko and Ayano's 'Date', Kazuhiko escorted Ayano to the Kannagi's. _

"_Kazuhiko…thanks! I had fun." said Ayano and smiled (this time it's a real smile and not a forced smile)._

_Kazuhiko smirked and said, "That's great to hear!" He bends down and kissed Ayano's cheek. "Good bye! Don't stay late thinking of my kiss, okay?" said Kazuhiko in a joke way then he leaves Ayano who is just standing in front of their house. Apparently she still in shocked of what happened._

_Her eyes are wide open and her lips are slightly open. And her cheeks are pinkish._

_But from afar…in the sky, there's a brown hair guy who looks like he is ready to kill somebody. His fists are clenched, and although he is a wind user, you can see fire in his eyes._

_After seeing all that…he flew away and went to the forest. In the forest there's a hidden cave._

"_I have a proposal to you all." said the brown haired guy. _

"_And what is that? And what we will get?" asked one of the monster._

"_You will attack when I give you a signal. And I will not kill you" replied the brown haired guy._

"_And what if we say 'No'?" said one of the monster._

"_Then you leave me with no choice." replied the brown haired guy and a strong wind surrounded him. All the monsters were scared and they all agreed to the proposal._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"Kazuma?"

Kazuma turn around and saw Ayano getting up.

"You? You're behind all the attacks?" asked Ayano

Kazuma looked at her and said, "I-I explain later. But now we have to finish them" replied Kazuma.

And Ayano stands beside Kazuma ready for a fight. Ayano slash them with her Enraiha and threw fireballs. Kazuma used his wind and hit them strong.

After long minutes of fighting they are finished and kill all the monsters. Ayano turned to look at Kazuma.

"What are you thinking? Why Kazuma?" asked Ayano

"I…I just…I just want you Ayano. When I saw you and Kazuhiko I'm really mad especially when he kissed you on the cheek. I hate when you are with him. I love you Ayano." replied Kazuma.

"I" whispered Ayano while looking down and not facing Kazuma and then she continued and said "I HATE YOU!" And her tears dropped and turned then run away.

At the Kannagi's…

Ayano run to her room. She lay down on her bed while crying and said, "Why did…why did I say that to him? I didn't mean to. I'm just…I'm just mad at him because of what he did but I don't hate him. He did that just to get my attention?"

At the forest…

Kazuma just standing and froze from his spot. He looked down and his tears are kept falling. He just cried without any sound.

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I made a promise that I would update on the second week of September, so here you go. Even though I still have finals I made my promise. Please review.


	8. The Great Danger is Near!

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 7.

**The Great Danger is Near**

At the restaurant in the hot spring…

"Ayano! Over here" shouted Yukari while waving her hand.

Ayano went towards Yukari and Nanase with one eyebrow raise up. "Hello!" said Ayano then smirked.

"Uh-oh! Here it comes!" whispered Yukari to Nanase. And both of them sweat drooped and closed their eyes waiting to be scold. But they felt arms wrapped around them. When they open their eyes, Ayano is hugging them.

"Thanks guys! You really are my best friends! I love you guys!" said Ayano while she still hugging Yukari and Nanase.

"Um…welcome…but…we…couldn't…breathe. Need…air…" said Nanase.

"Oh! Sorry! Hehehe" said Ayano then break the hug and Ayano sits

"I understand…but aren't you going to scream at us or something?" asked Yukari with confused look.

"Well…you see…I said a certain words to Kazuma and I wanted to talk to him about it but I didn't have time since Kazuhiko asked me out but you guys gave it to me. So…thank you! And I just want to know what's my real feeling for him and vice versa. I'm still not sure about his feelings for me because of his past. I'm just scared that…that someday he might left me." said Ayano while looking down and not facing Yukari and Nanase.

Yukari and Nanase looked at each other then looked at Ayano.

"Ayano, Kazuma loves you. We both can see it. The way he looked at you is different from the way he looked at others. Yours is…'special'. It's called 'love'. We never saw Kazuma cries or just his tears dropped from his eyes because he always plays it cool and he never let anyone see his soft side. But to you…he didn't mind if you saw him crying or even he lost his coolness because he is not afraid to show his emotions and feelings to you. He is not afraid to show you the real Kazuma. That's how much he loves you. You have to trust him." said Nanase and Yukari agreed.

Then Ayano remember something…

_***Flashback:* **_

_1__st__ Flashback: From chapter 2- Lies_

_Kazuma and Ayano went to the forest. _

"_Is this where the enemies are hiding?" Ayano asked with nervous. _

"_No." Kazuma replied._

"_What? Then why are we here? We have to defeat those monsters as soon as possible or people might be in danger. Don't fool around Kazuma!" Ayano shouted._

"_Calm down, princess. We really don't have a mission. I made all this up. With the help of your father and Ren." Kazuma said._

"_What? I cannot believe this! My father and Ren lied to me. Gggrrrr!" Ayano shouted and her face turns red because of anger._

"_We need to talk, Ayano." Kazuma said._

_Ayano turned back to Kazuma and said, "There's no more to talk about." _

_Kazuma grabs Ayano's hand and pulls her to his chest and embraces her._

"_Ayano. I love you." Kazuma whispered to Ayano._

_Ayano's tears dropped and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't."_

_Kazuma just embraces her tighter and he cried without a single sound. _

_2__nd__ Flashback: From chapter 5: Failed plan for Love_

_After long minutes of fighting they are finished and kill all the monsters. Ayano turned to look at Kazuma._

"_What are you thinking? Why Kazuma?" asked Ayano_

"_I…I just…I just want you Ayano. When I saw you and Kazuhiko I'm really mad especially when he kissed you on the cheek. I hate when you are with him. I love you Ayano." replied Kazuma._

"_I" whispered Ayano while looking down and not facing Kazuma and then she continued and said "I HATE YOU!" And her tears dropped and turned then run away._

_At the Kannagi's…_

_Ayano run to her room. She lay down on her bed while crying and said, "Why did…why did I say that to him? I didn't mean to. I'm just…I'm just mad at him because of what he did but I don't hate him. He did that just to get my attention?"_

_At the forest…_

_Kazuma just standing and froze from his spot. He looked down and his tears are kept falling. He just cried without any sound. _

_3__rd__ Flashback: From chapter 6- Tears of Happiness and Love (the most recent)_

_Ayano stood up from the bed as she face Kazuma and said, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happen during our last mission. I didn't…I didn't mean to say 'those' to you. I'm just mad at what you did. I'm really sorry, Kazuma. I don't…I don't hate you. I hope you under…" but she was cut off. _

_Kazuma hugged her tight before she even finishes her sentence. Her eyes widened but then she slowly hugged him and buried her face against his chest and closed her eyes. A tear dropped and touched her cheek and wet Kazuma's shirt a bit._

"_Thank you." whispered Kazuma to her ear while his eyes are closed and a tear dropped and touched his cheek and fell on the floor. Then he smiled._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Ayano looked at them and smiled softly and said, "I guess…you guys are right. I need to follow my heart and I need to trust him. Thank you so much! You guys are the best!"

"Of course we are!" Yukari and Nanase said in union. And the three of them just laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Out of nowhere…

" Things are working according to plan. We just need to get that fire princess. She is our key to kill Kazuma. But sad to say…both of them are gonna die. Prepare everything and yourself! Our plan will soon be fulfill!" said a yellow haired guy.

"Yes, Master." replied a brown haired girl and the yellow haired guy laughed evilly.

Back to the restaurant…

"Wow! These foods are delicious! I'm full now!" said Yukari.

"But we still have desserts." said Nanase.

"But…I'm so full. Aren't you?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah…but we already ordered desserts. Look at Ayano, it looks like she's still hungry. Make her as your…um…role model in eating…for now. Hehehe!" said Nanase. And Yukari and Nanase looked at Ayano.

"What?" said Ayano with a hint of confusion.

"Where did you put all those food?" asked Nanase.

"Hmp! Just eat you guys and don't tease me. Oh my! Desserts are here! Yippy" said Ayano. She almost jumps due to happiness.

"We know! But I think Yukari can't eat anymore and I'm almost full…" said Nanase.

"Here are your order ladies. Enjoy!" said the waitress and smiled at them. Then she leaves the three for them to enjoy their desserts.

"Well…more for me!" said Ayano happily.

"Ayano, where is Kazuma by the way?" asked Yukari.

"Um…he found out that you guys planned it and that there's no real mission, so, he left. He said he still have a mission to complete…a REAL one!" replied Ayano.

"Oh! Hehehe! We're sorry!" said Yukari and Nanase second the motion.

"Don't say sorry to me." simply said Ayano because she is busy eating desserts. And then they continued eating.

A guy with a black hat (the cool one) that seated the other table (behind Ayano but not facing them.) just smirked to the whole conversation of the three ladies (Ayano, Yukari, and Nanase) and then he continued his eating.

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I know it's short but I'm really busy because of my midterms. I'm really sorry I hope you forgive me. And I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. You guys inspired me! Thank you so much!


	9. Ayano's Dream

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 8.

**Ayano's Dream**

After a short vacation at the hot spring, Ayano, Yukari, and Nanase went home.

Ayano finally made to their house after a long trip. She enters her father's 'meeting room'. She sat in front of her father and greeted him. Her father answers it with a nod.

"How's the short vacation?" asked Ayano's father.

"It's…uhm…its great." said Ayano lazily.

"Well then, that's good to hear. Why not go to your room and rest? I know you had a tiring trip." said her father. And Ayano nod and went to her room immediately.

At Ayano's room…

Ayano changed her clothes to more comfortable and after that she throws herself to her soft bed. She immediately fell asleep.

"_Where am I? I can't see!" said Ayano to herself. The darkness filled the room and coldness you can feel. Ayano tries to summon fire but it's no use. She tries to summon Enraiha but it's still no use. "Why can't I summon Enraiha?" Ayano's body is shaking not because of coldness but because of fear. _

"_Father? Ren? Anyone?" shouted Ayano but no one is responding. She looked down and murmured, "Help." Then a light came—a spotlight to be more precise. When Ayano looked up; there standing was Kazuma facing the left side. His left hand was on the pocket and the other was just loose. _

"_Kazuma!" shouted Ayano and a smile was form on her lips. "Kazuma!" shouted Ayano again. She run towards Kazuma but it seems he is getting far away even though he is just standing and not moving. She run and run while calling Kazuma. But Kazuma seems can't hear her. Ayano stops from running. "Kazuma!" she tries calling again. Then suddenly a girl came and hugged Kazuma. He hugged the girl back. Ayano's eyes widened because of the view. She cannot believe what she is seeing now… "Kazuma and… Tsui Li." murmured Ayano and tears fell. _

_The girl looked at Ayanon and an evil smile was formed on her lips. Ayano whipped her tears and shouted, "Kazuma! Kazuma, please, looked at me!"_

"_He cannot hear you or even see you so don't waste your time on calling him." said the Tsui Li while she still hugging Kazuma._

"_Where am I? Why am I here? What do you need from me?" shouted Ayano without moving on where she stands._

_Then suddenly, the color of the room changed. It is now the color of blood. Ayano look around and she can see the room clearly. It's just a small room and no door. She looked back to where Kazuma but there's no one. Kazuma and Tsui Li were gone._

"_Kazuma!" Ayano shouted._

"_Your dear Kazuma was gone. Gone to this world!" said the voice._

_The statement shocked Ayano. "Who's there? Show your self!" shouted Ayano._

"_No need to shout, Fire Princess." said the voice. "I'm right behind you." whispered the voice to Ayano's ear._

_Ayano's eyes widened and felt his breathing. She looked behind her slowly and a man was standing in front of her. She step backwards two times but she hit the wall. 'What the…?' thought Ayano. She tried to summon her Enrich but it's still not working._

_An evil smile was formed on his lips and said, "Don't tired yourself. You are powerless here."_

"_What do you want from me __Bernhardt?" said Ayano _

"_To kill __Kazuma__. And since you are his lover I might kill you as well."_

_Ayano can feel her body shaking but she cannot let her guard down. She cannot give up. "Why?" said Ayano_

"_Simple. To get rid all the distractions to my plan. And my plan is to rule the world! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Evil laugh)" said Bernhardt. "No more of these conversation, its time for you to say goodbye, Princess."_

_Ayanno felt something moving on her legs. She looked down and saw something black that is moving. It was cold, thick, and hard as a rock. She tried to move her legs but it was useless. She was frozen from where she was standing. It was moving again. First to her legs and up until it reaches her face. Only her eyes were not yet covered. Ayano saw Bernhardt leaving. When Bernhardt seems so far from her vision, slowly, her eyes were covered. She can't see again and can't move. She can feel she will die soon. Her breathing was slowly betraying her._

'_No! This is not happening! Somebody help me! Please!' shout Ayano in her mind. Then suddenly the face of __Kazuma__ was flashed to her mind. __ 'Kazuma__, help me! I…I need you!' She can't breathe anymore. 'Nnoooooooooooo!' shouted Ayano to her mind. _

Then suddenly she opened her eyes. She was back to her room. She sat down to her bed and she was panting. _'It's just a dream? But it felt so real.' _thought Ayano. Suddenly a knocked from her door was heard and it slowly opens. Ayano stands up and summoned Enraiha. When she was about to attack the person, she stops…

"Ren?" said Ayano.

"Uhmm…yeah! It's me." said Ren. Then he noticed the Enraiha pointed at him. "You are not going to use that on me, right?" he asked while shaking.

"Oh! Sorry! I just thought you were…never mind. Do you need anything?" said Ayano.

"No. Uncle wants to see you. I think you have a new mission since Kazuma was there as well." said Ren.

'_Kazuma' _thought Ayano while remembering her dream of Kazuma and Tsui Li embracing each other. "I'll be right there. I'll just change my clothes."

"Okay!" said Ren.

After changing her clothes, she went to the meeting room. She sat down beside Kazuma.

"Do we have a mission today, father?" asked Ayano

Kazuma noticed something different about Ayano but he doesn't know what it is. He cannot put his fingers on it.

"Well, you don't have a mission, Ayano, only Kazuma. I just called you just to inform you that Kazuma will be on France for one week. The were lots of attacks going on there and they want Kazuma to handle it." said Jugo.

"How much is it for me?" asked Kazuma.

"3 million…" said Jugo but he was cut-off.

"Just 3 million yen? I don't think…" said Kazuma but he was cut-off.

"Why don't you let me finished my sentence first?" said Jugo.

"Fine." said Kazuma.

"As I was saying, you will get 3 million…pounds." said Jugo.

"Now we're talking." said Kazuma.

Jugo noticed that her daughter was different today and she was quiet the whole conversation. "Ayano, aren't you going to say something?" said Jugo. He was expecting that Ayano would protest and want to go to France as well. But he was wrong.

"Uhmmm…yeah…good luck." said Ayano in a low tone while looking at her lap. She's not in the mood to argue at anything or to anyone.

Kazuma looked at Ayano for a few second and then he stands up. Ayano looked at Kazuma due to his action.

"Let's go, Princess. I think you need some fresh air." said Kazuma.

"Goodbye, father." said Ayano and she followed Kazuma outside.

Ayano was behind Kazuma, she's still quiet and just looking down while they are walking. Kazuma was worried. Then they reached the gate of the Kannagi's, so Kazuma stops and faced Ayano. But Ayano was not paying attention to her surroundings so she bumped into Kazuma's chest. Ayano looked at Kazuma and said, "Sorry. I didn't notice…" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because of Kazuma's suddenly action.

Kazuma leaned down. Now, they are in the same level and their faces were only 2 inches apart. Ayano blushed really hard and she can hear her heart beating fast. Kazuma looked at Ayano very seriously.

"Wha- What are you doing?" asked Ayano and step backward. But Kazuma step forward. Then suddenly Kazuma embraced Ayano. Ayano's eyes widened.

"You know, Princess, you can tell me what's bothering you. I might be a big help." said Kazuma.

Aayno buried her face to Kazuma's chest and she relaxed herself from the sudden embrace. She feels warm and safe. But she just stayed quiet. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to say it. She doesn't want to over react especially it was just a dream. She doesn't have a proof it was real or not. Although she over reacted many times before. But at least it was all real. Kazuma embraced her tighter (without hurting Ayano) not wanting to break their closeness. He just wanted to stay like this for a while. Besides, he is going to France for one week. He sure will going to miss Ayano. But Ayano broke their closeness. She looked at Kazuma and smiled (forced smile), then she said, "I'm fine! I'm just…tired."

At first, Kazuma didn't believe at Ayano. But he decided not to go further. "Fine. But just remember, you can tell me everything." reassured Kazuma. Then he kissed Ayano's forehead and smiled softly at Aayno. "I'll go now; I need to get ready for the trip. Bye! Don't miss me that much, Princess. Okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." said Ayano and smiled.

Kazuma flew away leaving Ayano standing while looking at the clear blue sky.

"Did Kazuma just left?" asked Ren

Ayano jumped from her spot. "Don't do that again, Ren. You gave me a fright." said Ayano.

"Sorry." said Ren.

"Okay. Well, Kazuma just left." said Ayano.

"Oh! I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." said Ren and sighed.

"Don't worry, he will be back." said Ayano trying to comfort Ren. She knows that Ren really loves his brother and just wanted to bond with his only brother.

"Thanks, Ayano. I'll be going now. I need to do my homework." said Ren and waved a goodbye. But he stops when Ayano called him.

"Ren! Wait! Can I ask you something?" said Ayano.

"Sure! What is it?" said Ren looking at Ayano.

"Do you…uhmm…know what dream is? I mean are they real?" asked Ayano shyly.

Ren blinked two times and said, "Well, as far as I know, dreams aren't real." said Ren."

"Really?" asked Ayano again.

"Yeah. But they're maybe a sign or a warning. But most of the time they are just a dream." reassured Ren. "Why?"

"Oh! Nothing! I'm just…curious. Thanks, Ren." said Ayano.

"Okay. You're welcome." said Ren.

"I'll go back to my room now. I'm really sleepy." said Ayano and waved goodbye to Ren.

"But did you just slept earlier?" said Ren. But Ayano didn't hear him. She just continues walking going to her room leaving Ren alone standing. _'Maybe she's just tired.'_ thought Ren.

At Ayano's room…

Ayano throw herself to her bed. "Dream huh?" said Ayano to herself. Then she closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had finals and after that I cannot use my laptop or computer. I'm not grounded, they just found out that I have problems on my eyes and the reason of that was using computer too much because of my finals (when I say too much it means too much 100 times because I don't sleep. If I have a time to sleep it's only 3 or 4 hrs. I'm just in font of my computer doing all my finals). Now, I can use my laptop since I already rested my eyes from computer for 1 month or more. But I still need to be careful. So, I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me. And I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. You guys inspired me! Thank you so much!


	10. A Visit to Church

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 9.

**A Visit to Church**

It's been four days since Kazuma left. Ayano had a lot of missions during those days while Kazuma was gone. But her father makes sure that she can handle it all. Ayano sure misses Kazuma. She's spacing out often.

"Ayano, do you want to go to our favorite eating place?" said Yukari cheerfully.

"…"

"Uhm? Ayano?" asked Nanase.

"…"

Nanase and Yukari looked at each other and both have question mark on their face. They looked back at Ayano. She is just looking at the sky while walking the whole time.

"Ayano!" shouted Yukari trying to get the attention of Ayano.

"Yes?" asked Ayano in a calm tone and looked at them. It's like she's not shocked by the shout even a little bit.

Yukari sighed and said, "Ayano, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" said Ayano. She's still calm.

"Well, maybe because you're spacing out often these past 4 days." said Yukari.

"Did something happening?" asked Nanase.

"No. I…uhm…I'm fine. Don't worry about me." reassured Ayano.

"Okay, if you say so. So, let's eat! I'm hungry!"

"Sure." plainly said Ayano.

But suddenly, Nanase and Ayano, stopped when they heard a scream…or a shout.

"I got it!" shouted Yukari.

Nanase and Ayano looked at Yukari.

"…"

"You missed Kazuma?" said Yukari with an evil smirk.

"Wha-what? No way! It's just been four days! So what, if he's not here? I can handle those missions and myself. And…fine! I miss him." cried Ayano while looking down. The she looked up and pointed at the blank sky and said, "You hear me? Get back here already! I miss you! I admit it! Did you hear me, Kazuma?

"Better?" asked Nanase.

"Yeah! Much better. It's great letting those out. I'm happy I did that! Thanks guys!" said Ayano.

Then the three of them continue their walk and ate at their favorite eating place. There, they exchanged stories and feelings. But Ayano does mostly the talk. After 2 hours of talking and eating, the three of them decided to go home because it's already dark. They said their goodbyes and go to each separate ways.

At the Kannagi's…

Ayano threw herself to her bed and looked at the ceiling. "Why is he taking so long? He could've finish that mission for only 1 or 2 days and he could go back here already." said Ayano to herself and sighed. She fell asleep fast without even changing her clothes.

Ayano slowly opens her eyes because of the sunlight that was hitting her skin. She looked at her clock. It's 7 o'clock in the morning. She sat up slowly and scratched her head. She gets up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I forgot to change my clothes…sigh" said Ayano. "I may as well take a shower now."

After taking a shower and put her clothes on she went to the dinning room to eat with her father, Ren and her Uncle. She was wearing white short and a red shirt that shows her curves.

"Ayano, why not you take a day-off? I think you need it. You look a little…stressed." said her father.

"But how about the…" said Ayano but she was cut off by her father.

"I'll assign other people to do that. Just relax for now." said her father.

"Okay. Thanks!" said Ayano.

"Ren, are you doing something later? Do you want to come? Yukari and Nanase can't come because they are doing some school works." said Ayano.

"Sorry, Ayano. But…um…I'm going out with my friends. Do you want to join us?" said Ren while feeling a little sorry for Ayano.

"Its okay! I'm fine alone. I think I need some time alone for peace. Just enjoy yourself with your friends, okay?" said Ayano and smiled at Ren.

"Okay! Thanks!" said Ren and smiled back.

After finishing eating breakfast, Ayano went outside for a walk. She was just looking down while walking and not minding her surroundings. It's been half an hour but she just keeps walking wherever her feet take her. But a kid came in front of her. She looked at the boy. She blinked twice then she smiled.

"Miss could you get that for me?" said the boy while pointing at the kite that was stock on the tree.

Ayano looked at it and said, "Okay! Just wait here." She climbed at tree and gets the kite.

"Here you go!" said Ayano and smiled while giving the kite to the boy.

The boy smiled and said, "Thank you! Bye!"

Ayano looked at the boy while playing the kite. Then she noticed she was at the park. She sat down on the bench and looked at the kids who are playing. A soft smile formed on her lips. Her mind just was set to the scenery then she remembered what happened to her in her dreams. Pain. She was feeling a pain in her heart. She looked at her lap. Her one hand was on her chest and the other was holding her shirt. She got up and started walking without knowing where to go. Her dream was just running through her mind over and over again. She ran fast as she can without minding where to go. She just made her feet lead her way. Tears were flowing. She doesn't feel crying but her tears just kept flowing. The only thing she was feeling was pain and fear.

"_Stop! Stop!"_Ayano said to her mind. But her dream was just keep flashing from her mind.

Then she stopped running. She looked up and a church was in front of her. She went inside but her tears were still flowing. She looked at the church. It was big and beautiful. It was peaceful inside the church. No one was inside the church, only she. The pain was gone and her tears were stopped flowing.

She feels peaceful inside and out. She cannot explain what she's feeling but it was great and light. It's like all her dreams and wishes are now fulfilled. And it's like she was in the other places that was beautiful and peaceful. It was magical and like a fantasy. All these feelings are mixed together inside her heart, mind, and soul. She sat on one of the seats. She looked at the altar. She smiled softly. Then she kneeled and prayed peacefully while her eyes are closed.

At the Kannagi's…

"I'm home!" said Ren. He greeted his father then she went to his Uncle. "I'm home, Uncle."

"Did you have fun?" said his Uncle.

"Yes! Thanks for asking!" said Ren.

"…"

"Um…Unlcle. When will Kazuma come back here in Japan?" said Ren shyly.

"Who said he's not here yet?" said his Uncle.

Ren was shocked and speechless.

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long wait. I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. You guys inspired me! Thank you so much!


	11. He's Back!

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 10.

**He's Back?**

Ren was still shocked to what his Uncle told him earlier…

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm home!" said Ren. He greeted his father then she went to his Uncle. "I'm home, Uncle."_

"_Did you have fun?" said his Uncle._

"_Yes! Thanks for asking!" said Ren. _

"…"

"_Uhm…Unlcle. When will Kazuma come back here in Japan?" said Ren shyly._

"_Who said he's not here yet?" said his Uncle._

_**End of flashback**_

Those last words of his Uncle where echoing to his mind but he's still happy to know that his big brother is now here. He surely missed his big brother. He even imagined him and Kazuma's meeting for the first time after that trip from France: _'A chibi form of Ren was running with a welcoming hug in a slow motion while a chibi form of Kazuma was standing and very happy…'_

But Ren was interrupted from his daydreaming. He blinked twice and realized it was Ayano who's standing in front of him.

"Ren, are you okay?" said Ayano with a worried look in her eyes.

"Uhm…yeah…I'm fine. Hehehehe" said Ren nervously.

But Ayano just raised her eyebrow and obviously waiting for the answer…the truth. Ren scratched his head and sweat drop…

_**Flashback**_

"_Uhm…Unlcle. When will Kazuma come back here in Japan?" said Ren shyly._

"_Who said he's not here yet?" said his Uncle._

_Ren was shocked and speechless._

"_But I want you to do me a favor, Ren." said his Uncle_

"_Huh? Wha-what is it Uncle?" said Ren and he listened closely._

"_Don't tell this to Ayano…well, not yet. But don't worry, I will tell her. Do you understand?" asked his Uncle._

"_Yes, but why?" asked Ren._

"_I guess I could tell you. You see, after Kazuma finished his mission in France, he immediately came back here in Japan. He reported to me and I assigned him to look an eye on Ayano during Ayano's missions without her knowing his presence and report it to me everything he observed. Including Ayano's improvement, her Enraiha, and her strength. But I will tell Ayano about this…'observation' after two days." said his Uncle._

"_I see. But why two days?" said Ren_

"_Well, because Kazuma was assigned 1 week in France so I thought to take advantage about it." said his Uncle._

_Ren sweat drop and thought, 'Uncle could be evil sometimes. Poor Ayano.'_

"_Hehehe" laughed Ren nevoursly. _

_**End of flashback **_

"I'm really fine. I was just thinking about Kazuma…" Ren stopped and thought, _'Why did I say Kazuma? I don't want to bring the topic about Kazuma. Think, Ren. Think…'_

But Ayano immediately said, "I see. It's been 5 days since he left. But he'll be back soon, don't you worry. Okay?" reassured Ayano. She sensed that Ren misses Kazuma so much.

Ren just nod, smiled, and said nervously, "Thanks, Ayano! Uhm…I will…uhm…go now. Bye!" Then he runs.

Ayano blinked twice and replied, "Okay. Bye." Then she went to the meeting room to greet her father. But when she opens the door she saw…

"KAZUMA?" said Ayano. Well, more of a shout. She was shocked and surprised to see Kazuma sitting in the meeting room while drinking a tea with her father. But Kazuma just smiled.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here…yet." said Ayano. _'What am I saying? I'm happy to see him. I wanted him to be here.'_ thought Ayano.

"Well, I'm sure you miss me…a LOT that's why I'm here. Am I right, Princess?" said Kazuma in a cool tone and smirked.

"Hmmp!" simply replied Ayano and sat down but deep inside she's very happy.

Then her father told her everything about the 'observation' that Kazuma was assigned.

"WHAT?" shout Ayano. She cannot believe on what her father just told her. And the thought and feeling of missing Kazuma was just nothing because Kazuma was with him all this past days!

"Of course! I finished the mission in just 1 day. It was just a piece of cake." said Kazuma being proud of himself but still keep it cool.

Then it occurred to Ayano. _'Did he hear me said…'_ thought Ayano and remembered the things that she said…

_**Flashback**_

"_You hear me? Get back here already! I miss you! I admit it! Did you hear me, Kazuma?_

_**End of Flashback **_

Ayano blushed just thinking about it. She then questioned Kazuma.

"Kazuma, di-did you heard me…" said Ayano nervously but she was cut-off

"Yup! Every single word of it." said Kazuma and smirked while looking at Ayano.

Ayano blushed really hard. Her whole face was all red and she can feel the heat on her face. She cannot believe this. She was so embarrassed!

"I HATE YOOUUUUUU!" shouted Ayano.

Kazuma and Ayano's father just laughed.

After that laughing and talking, Ayano and Kazuma went outside the meeting room. Silence was surrounding both of them until Kazuma broke the silence.

"Ayano, I need to ask you something." said Kazuma.

Ayano looked at Kazuma and said, "What is it?"

"The truth why I didn't finished the assigned observation that your father assigned to me is because of you." said Kazuma looking serious at Ayano but at the same time with concern.

"Why? Am I not strong enough? Is my Enraiha…" said Ayano thinking what could be wrong but she was cut-off by Kazuma.

"No! That's not it." said Kazuma and paused for 5 seconds and continued. "I know something's bothering you. What is it? You could tell me."

"I'm fine! I don't know what you are talking…" said Ayano but she was cut-off again by Kazuma.

"At the park. You were running away while you were crying, and don't tell that was nothing because I know its something." said Kazuma seriously. He is really concern about Ayano.

Ayano's eyes were wide open. She doesn't know what to say. That day…she remembers it! Then Ayano looked down, hiding her eyes for the thought of Kazuma will read her like an open book. Then she said in a low tone, "I'm…fine."

Kazuma is tired of seeing her like this. He wanted to know and this time he will not keep quiet. Kazuma grabs Ayano's one hand and said, "Please, tell me."

Ayano looked up and saw Kazuma's concern and worried eyes. She doesn't want to tell Kazuma the dream because it was just a dream that hunts her. Maybe that is something to worry about but she doesn't have any proof that it's real or something. But she knows Kazuma is really worried about her. She felt guilty for making him worried. She decided to tell everything to Kazuma about her dream but she didn't include the part where Tsui Li and Kazuma were hugging because she felt embarrassed/shy of what she felt and thought about it.

Kazuma's worried eyes are now mad and ready to kill. He wanted to kill that guy for making Ayano scared and making her cry. The only thing that runs through his mind and he wanted to do is to protect Ayano from that guy and to kill 'him'! Kazuma grabs Ayano's waist and embraced her really tight and not wanting to let her go for the thought of he doesn't want to lose Ayano. Then he whispered to Ayano's ear softly, "I will protect you."

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long wait. I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. You guys inspired me! And don't worry I accept criticisms. Those actually help me to improve my writing. But I'm not sure if I successfully fulfill it but I will do my best. Thank you so much! I love you guys!


	12. The Beginning

Kaze no Stigma

I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Here's Chapter 11.

**The Beginning**

Many days had passed that Ayano and Kazuma were not doing any missions. The head of the Kannagi, Jugo, decided that Ayano and Kazuma needed some vacation from the mission. But for Kazuma, he still in the mission because he's still not relaxed at all instead, he is worried about Ayano and thinking about that 'guy'. Kazuma knew that Bernhardt is still alive and just wondering around. Most especially, messing Ayano's mind. Kazuma was just lying around in his bed looking at the ceiling with one hand resting on his forehead and the other on his side. He was thinking where to findand how to kill_ him. _These past days, Kazuma was looking around for clues to where he could find him. Unfortunately, he cannot find anything. _'That guy is good.'_ thought Kazuma. He clenched his fist and shouted, "Bastard! Damn you!"

At the Mall…

"Ayano, look at these boots! They are so cute!" said Yukari. Well, maybe more like a…squeal.

"Wow! You're right, Yukari! Go! Buy it before anyone could get their hands on those beauty." said Ayano.

"Could we please go to the sports apparel?" pleaded Nanase.

"Alright! But first…we'll buy these!" said Yukari while holding a pair of boots, and lots of clothes.

"Fine!" said Nanase defeated.

Yup! Ayano was enjoying her vacation! She spends a lot of time with her two bestfriends. Besides, she needed to take her mind off from that _'dream'. _It will just make her weak if she over thinks about it.

After shopping, the three went to a restaurant. Shopping made them hungry, especially Ayano. Nanase ordered Pan-Roasted Scallops for appetizer, Pavé of Salmon with a Warm Salad of Cucumber, Olives, Tomato Butter Sauce for entrees, and Mint Ice Cream for dessert. Yukari ordered Watercress Soup for appetizer, Lamb Wellington with Minted Potato Purée for entrees, and Passion Fruit Crême Brulée with Bitter Chocolate Sorbet for dessert. Finally, Ayano ordered Tian of Crab with Marinated Avocado for appetizer, Roasted Fillet of Beef with Truffled Polenta and a Red Pepper Piperade for entrees, Valrhona Chocolate and Black Cherry Fondant for dessert. (From Hell's Kitchen Menu season 4) Yum! While eating, they exchanged stories about…well...everything.

"Ayano, when will you have another mission?" asked Nanase.

"I don't know. But father said that Kazuma and I should take a rest and relax for a while, and I think there's nothing bothering the city." said Ayano.

"Well, that's great! At least we could have girls bonding! And speaking of bonding..." said Yukari and before finishing her sentence, she looked at Nanase while smirking and then turning both the attention to Ayano. "…how are you and Kazuma?"

"What do you mean?" said Ayano while looking clueless. But seriously, she didn't get it.

"You know…your relationship with Kazuma?" said Yukari.

Suddenly, Ayano remembered what Kazuma told her…

_**Flashback**_

_Kazuma's worried eyes are now mad and ready to kill. He wanted to kill that guy for making Ayano scared and making her cry. The only thing that runs through his mind and he wanted to do is to protect Ayano from that guy and to kill 'him'! Kazuma grabs Ayano's waist and embraced her really tight and not wanting to let her go for the thought of he doesn't want to lose Ayano. Then he whispered to Ayano's ear softly, "I will protect you."_

_**End of flashback**_

Ayani blushed really hard and her heart beats really fast. Nanase and Yukari looked at each other and smirked.

"We are waiting, Ayano." said Nanase.

"Yeah! We want to know!" said Yukari

Ayano sweat dropped. "Well…uhmm…" Ayano told everything.

"Aaaahhh!" squealed Yukari and Nanase in union.

"That is so sweet!" said Yukari.

"Yeah! Even though I'm not in romance stuff like that…I agree!" said Nanase.

The three of them just laughed and continued on exchanging stories. They didn't even notice the time. The restaurant was closing already, so, they decided to go home since it was already late. They said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

The next day, the three went to school together. There, they continue on laughing and exchanging stories. Yukari do the most of the talking since she's the one who loves gossip. Ayano and Nanase were amazed by how Yukari could easily gather all those gossips and just go on and on with no break. But sadly, the teacher came already and started the class. The students went to their designated seats.

"Okay class, get your textbook and open to page 32…" said the teacher.

The class just went on for one hour. Ayano was bored t death, Nanase was taking down notes, and Yukari was listening to the teacher but seriously, her mind was on shoes, clothes, etc. Then the bell rang. It's time for break! Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari went to their locker and put their things. After that they went to the cafeteria but while walking they saw Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko noticed the three and greeted them, "hi!" and went to their direction. The three greeted him back a 'hi!'

"Just meet us at the cafeteria, we will save you a seat." whispered Nanase to Ayano and grabbed Yukari's hand as they went to the said place.

"Wait…!" said Ayano but she was too late. Ayano sighed heavily as she turned to face Kazuhiko.

"It's been a while! How are you?" asked Kazuhiko with a very charming smile formed on his lips. Every girl would melt when they see that 'smile'.

"Yeah! I'm doing fine. How about you?" replied Ayano with a smile.

"I'm fine as well but lately I've been doing some _important things." _said Kazuhiko still with a smile.

There was an awkward silence but only for a few seconds because Ayano broke the silence.

"Uhm…I'll be going now. See you!" said Ayano while leaving. But stopped when there was a hand grabbed hers. She turned around and saw that it was Kazuhiko's. She looked at him, waiting for a respond or something.

Kazuhiko smiled and asked, "Let's go out later." Well, it was more like a statement than asking. Ayano was about to say something but Kazuhiko cut her off and he said, "…as friends."

"Oh." said Ayano and blinked twice. "Sure!" she said and smiled knowing that there will be no harm.

"After school, I'll wait for you at the gate school, okay?" said Kazuhiko and smiled but still holding Ayano's hand, not wanting to let go.

"Okay!" said Ayano and motioning to let go of her hand.

"Sorry. I…uhmm…bye!" said Kazuhiko and run.

At the cafeteria…

"What did Kazuhiko said to you, Ayano?" asked Yukari. She looked at Ayano with eyes that says 'gossip.'

Ayano sweat dropped and said, "He asked me out…"

"WHAT?" shouted Yukari. She noticed everyone at the cafeteria looked at their direction. She then continue with a bit lower volume, "And you said 'yes'?"

"Don't overreact! I'm not finish yet. He asked me out as…friends, and yes I accepted it. There's nothing wrong with _that." _said Ayano.

"Of course, there's something wrong with that! Even though he asked you out as friends, I know he likes you!" said Yukari

"Yeah!" said Nanase.

"I know there's something wrong with that! But…sigh…I couldn't say 'no'. I felt guilty for going out with him before and not giving back the same feelings that he feels for me. That's the only thing I could think of for saying 'sorry' and I guess I could tell him there my…true feelings." said Ayao while looking at her plate.

"But how about Kazuma? I get your point but you know Kazuma. He is a jealous type of guy." said Yukari.

"Agreed! You never know what he could do to…Kazuhiko if he knows." said Nanase.

"He won't get jealous. Why would he? Okay…maybe he might. But I'm sure he'll understand and besides he wouldn't know unless you guys tell him. That's why…I need you help. Please?" pleaded Ayano.

Yukari and Nanase looked at each other then back to Ayano. "Fine!" both said in union.

Ayano smiled and said, "Thank you! You guys are the best!"

"We know!" said Nanase.

After school, Ayano bid goodbye to Yukari and Nanase. Then she went to meet Kazuhiko at the school gate. While walking, they talked things about school and other stuff. When they reach their destination, Kazuhiko offer a hand to Ayano, which Ayano accepted. They went inside to a small café.

The both of them ordered their desired food and drink. After they ordered, the waitress came with their order. The waitress smiled at Kazuhiko…only. Ayano arched an eyebrow and thought, _'Wow! Good service. I feel welcome!' _

"So…" said Kazuhiko trying to start a conversation.

"Uhm…Kazuhiko…about…remember the day when you first asked me out? Well, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong to say…" said Ayano finding the right words nervously but she was cut-off.

"Don't worry about it. Let's set that aside. I understand. Let's just be friends and enjoy this…uhm…friend date. Okay?" said Kazuhiko and smiled.

"Sure. Thanks!" said Ayano. "Let's eat then!"

They started eating and then Ayano's vision suddenly turned blurred.

"Ayano, are you okay?" said Kazuhiko but doesn't looked concern but instead an evil smile was formed on his lips.

'Kazuma…help.' thought Ayano then her vision turned black and she collapsed.

Back at Yukari and Nanase…

"What do you think about…Kazuhiko?" asked Yukari to Nanase.

"Well, I think he's fine. I mean, I think he'll understand Ayano." said Nanase

"You think so?"

Both Nanase and Yukari were shocked. They turn around slowly to look at the owner of the voice. But they already knew whom it from; they just wanted to deny that it was _him_. Both of them sweat dropped.

"Kazuma?" said Yukari and Nanase in union. Both of them are shaking.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" said Nanase nervously.

"Nice to see you, too, Nanase and Yukari." said Kazuma while smiling. But that smile says different things. "So…where is Ayano? And did I told you guys before that I could summon the wind spirits?"

Yukari and Nananse sweat even more, so the result they told everything to Kazuma.

"Thanks! Don't worry I won't tell Ayano." said Kazuma then he flew away.

xxxxxx

Please review. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long, long wait. **I was doing my thesis these past months that's why I didn't update soon**. I hope you understand. Again, I would like to say "Thank you so much!" to those who reviewed my story and to those who included my story to their favorites and story alerts, and as well included me to favorite Author-you guys know who you are. You guys inspired me! Thank you so much! I love you guys!


End file.
